Sasuke: Sua Maior Burrada!
by laisdepaula
Summary: RIPAGEM! Re-postada e terminada, aí vai novamente. Sakura de olhos azuis, Kakashi um velho vidente, Naruto aterrando por aí e sanidade não garantida! Leia por sua própria conta e risco.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiro Capítulo**

**Ripado por: Laís, Renato e Marcelo.**

**Título: ****Sasuke: A Sua Maior Decisao ****(Laís: Título tão ridículo quanto a história!) (Renato: E eu aqui, lendo isso.) (Marcelo: Decisão sem til. Olha amiga, a reforma retirou alguns acentos, e, não sei se você sabe, mas til não é um acento.) (Laís: Claro que til não é um acento! Mas merece ser utilizado tanto quanto um! Enfim, considerações iniciais?) (Renato: É uma Sasusaku completamente nojenta, ou seja, tome cuidado!) (Marcelo: Eu acabei de terminar um desenho da Rouge fazendo sexo com a Cream. Enfim, estou em condições para começar a ripar isso.) (Laís: E eu quero ver esse desenho depois. Enfim, vamos à ripagem!)**

O anime NAruto e seus personagens não me pertencem bla bla bla -.-' **(Laís: A natureza nunca foi tão sábia em decidir de quem seria algo! E que porra é esse 'NAruto'? Nota da Autora no meio de uma palavra?) (Marcelo: Começamos bem! A única notícia que me alegrou daí é que o Naruto não te pertence!) (Renato: Eu sinceramente estou traumatizado de ver essas letras maiúsculas dentro de palavras. E, com absoluta certeza ele não te pertence, sua maluca do Afeganistão!)**

Era uma noite escura e fria. **(Laís: Como as entranhas do teu cu!) (Renato: Nossa, começamos assim, sem mais nem menos?) (Marcelo: Sem nem uma mísera divisão no disclaimer e no capítulo? "Vomita.")** No esconderijo de Orochimaru, o jovem Sasuke estava sozinho perdido nos seus pensamentos. **(Laís: ...Não, não é esse pensamento do Kabuto me comendo que eu quero. Nem esse do Orochimaru me fodendo. Ah, mas esse do Naruto me chupando é uma boa idéia de se rever!) (Marcelo: "Ri desesperadamente sobre esse raciocínio.") **Não pensava na sua vida quando era pequeno nem sequer no seu objectivo **(Marcelo: OBJECTIVO!) (Renato: Me sinto em Lisboa!) (Laís: Tadinho dos portugueses, Renato. Não pode xingar as pessoas assim! Exceto essa autora desequilibrada!) **de matar o irmão, não pensava em Naruto nem no seu mestre Orochimaru. **(Laís, Marcelo e Renato: Sei...) **Somente pensava Já **(Laís: Tomanocu! O que essa letra maiúscula esta fazendo aqui?) (Marcelo: Elas estão confusas Laís, compreenda!) (Renato: Sem comentários...) **tinham passado alguns anos desde que Sasuke se juntou a Orochimaru e já se tinha acostumado a solidão coisa que no inicio não o incomodava mas há algumas semanas o começava a fazer sentir se estava deitado na sua cama no escuro a ouvir os sons da noite e a voz de seu mestre a falar com Kabuto** (Laís: Essa frase contém sessenta e uma palavras. E a coerência está errada. E a pontuação só não mandou um recado, porque é evidente que ela te despreza da pior maneira possível!)**. Sasuke ouvia atentamente embora já soubesse do que a conversa se tratava. Orochimaru pretendia atacar a Vila de Konoha e matar atraia Kakashi e Naruto para uma armadilha. **(Marcelo: Hã? Atacar e matar Konoha atraia Naruto e Kakashi para uma armadilha?)** **(Renato: Olha que coerente, você mata uma vila inteira para atrair dois shinobis fracotes. Jesos queimael!) (Laís: A linguagem trash é complicada! A matança atraia o Kakashi e o Naruto? Ou era uma armadilha para deixar Konoha no maior pó? Me perdi aqui!)** Para isso pretendia raptar Sakura pois sabia que Naruto viria logo em seu socorro seguido por Kakashi. Para isso tinha mandado a Sasuke raptar a velha amiga pois estava confiante que o seu aluno não tinha nenhu, **(Marcelo: NENHU!) (Renato: NENHU é o meu cu! E o que é essa virgula, logo após?) (Laís: Isso foi uma tentativa de fritar meu hipotálamo ou minhas supra-renais? Só pra saber.)** sentimento por seus antigos companheiros… O rapto estava planeado para dai a uma semana.

- Sakura… como será que você estara?** (Marcelo: Que autora transada! Já mudou seu trash de acordo com a nossa reforma ortográfica!) (Renato: Autora estrupiada, retardada e embebedada, isso sim! Quando foi que mudamos nossa conjugação verbal?) (Laís: Pelo que eu saiba, nem essa reforma from hell deixou nosso Português tão tosco!)-**pensava Sasuke- será que conseguirei rapta-la?... **(Laís: "Usa sua linguagem para idiotas" Amica, sempre que for usar esse –la, ou –lo, ou –los, ou –las, lembre-se de usar o acento, oks?) (Marcelo: Essa garota nunca analisou seus próprios textos na vida!) (Renato: Eu acredito que ela nunca deve ter visto nem lido Naruto! Por que um Sasuke totalmente OOC como esse eu nunca vi!)**

acho que não... Muitas lembranças lhe vieram a memoria…como de todas as vezes em que ficara corado a frente dela, que mostraram preocupação mutua , das vezes em que ele a protegeu, das que naruti se babava por ela e ela por Sasuke, das lágrimas dela quando ele era mau e frio, das accoes de amizade e amor dela, dos espantosos poderes de controle do seu chakra e capacidade de desmascarar ilusões, e… da sua despedida.. Sakura tinha chorado e ameaçado gritar para que ele não fosse embora. Ele apenas a fez dormir e agradeceu e foi se embora talvez para sempre. **(Laís: Por onde começar... Ah sim, vamos lá! Primeiro: sempre use a letra maiúscula em começo de frases, oks?; Segundo: para que tantas reticências? Comprou em uma liquidação de três pontos?; Terceiro: memória tem acento amica; Quarto: O Sasuke nunca corou na frente de alguém depois de seus oito anos, muito menos na frente da tábua rosa. Aceite isso. É um fato; Quinto: Mútua tem acento também, mesmo não parecendo. Ah, e nunca que o Sasuke ia se preocupar com ela, sério; Sexto: O que é 'naruti'? E como 'se babamos'?; Sétimo: Pra que merda fedorenta você põe essa porra de 'c' no meio das palavras? Nem em Portugal é mais usado!; Oitavo: Como se ameaça gritar? Você abre a boca e solta um bafo? Sinceramente, não entendi nádegas alguma desse parágrafo! "Joga água benta ao redor da mesa.") (Marcelo: Nossa Laís, melhor fazer uma lista dos erros...) (Renato: Isso porque foi só em uma porra de parágrafo, imagina como vai ser a fic inteira? Ah, Laís, e você se esqueceu do 'todas as vezes em que'. Mas, tudo bem, eu aviso pra ela. Sabe ameba rolante, não se usa o 'em' nesse caso, mas tudo bem.) (Laís: Renato, não vamos ser muito duros com ela. Eu só falei os erros superficiais. Imagina se eu partisse, por exemplo, para pegar o 'a fez dormir'? Tipo, ele cantou uma canção de ninar ou algo do gênero?) (Marcelo: É Renato! Se formos analisar cada parágrafo tão perfeitamente, cada linha da fic teria 2 páginas nossas explicando esses tipos de erros!)**

- oh **(Marcelo: Lá vêm os erros, erros, erros! Todos atentos dando soco no PC!) (Laís: WTF!) (Renato: Que piada a lá Isa, hein Marcelo? PQP!)** Sakura como eu queria ter lhe dito naquele momento como a amava e ainda amo** (Renato: Sasuke apaixonado pela Sakura? Antes ou depois do Sai virar miguxo do Kankurou?) (Laís: Acho que foi depois de o Konohamaru matar o Gaara e virar Kazekage!)**. Mas não seria nada seguro nem bom para nenhum de nos** (Laís: Oh acento, onde estás? Entrou em algum local suspeito por aí?)**. Se Orochimaru descobrisse poderia pegar você como refém ou ate** (Laís: ATE! Até sem seu acento! Deuses me esfaqueiem!)** a matado** (Laís, Marcelo e Renato: Não faria falta!)**. Tal como ele pretende fazer agora** (Marcelo: E por que diabos você quer impedir?) (Laís: Ele vai fazer um bem para a humanidade matando uma ninja de merda e você querendo impedir! Eu nunca senti tanta vontade de te matar como sinto agora...) (Renato: E o pior! A autora pensa que está fazendo um lindo romance cheio de preocupações por parte do Sasuke! Jesos queimael [2]!)**. Mas nessa altura eu era demasiado fraco. Se ele a pegasse eu não poderia fazer nada para a salvar** (Laís: Como é até hoje!) (Renato: Mas ele matou um monte de gente! Até o Deidara e o Itachi ele matou!) (Laís: FOI SUICÍDIO! NUNCA ESSE EMO-BISCATE DE MERDA VENCERIA O DEIDARA! E NEM O ITACHI! "Tenta matar o Renato a facadas.") (Marcelo: O.o Devo admitir que a Laís está certa... Agora, Laís, deixa a faca ali no canto, bem devagar. Isso. Devagar. Isso, calminha. "Oferece uma barra de chocolate.")**. E agora ele me da esta missão tão horrível.. que faço? **(Laís: Mata ela, porra!) (Marcelo: [2]) (Renato: [3])**

E assim ele adormeceu. Dormiu um sono agitado cheio de pesadelos em que Sakura era morta por acidente no seu resgate, pois Naruto e Kakashi estavam a vencer Orochimaru e este de repente a usou como escudo humano e a matou** (Renato: Por que essas coisas só acontecem em sonho?) (Marcelo: [2] Bem que poderia acontecer de verdade...) (Laís: Eu juro que saía jogando flores pro alto enquanto cantava o hino do Japão, se a tábua-rosa aparecesse morta de verdade!)**. Nesse sonho Sasuke queria lutar queria fazer algo mas estava paralisado .Não conseguia gritar falar ou mexer um único musculo. Era assustador e demasiado horrível. **(Laís: MUSCULO! MÚSCULO SEM ACENTO! Que tal você enfiar esse 'musculo' no teu cu com toda força que conseguir?) (Renato: Por que o fato de essa pessoa falar 'musculo' enquanto coloca barra de espaço antes da pontuação não me impressiona?) (Marcelo: Porque se ela soubesse escrever direito, não estaríamos ripando isso! OK que a historia é uma merda, então de qualquer nós iríamos ripar isso. Acho que só salvaria a cabeça dela no inferno...)**

Acordou suado e com uma estranha sensação do coração e olhos** (Laís: SASUKE, VOCÊ ESTA VAZANDO! Falando em vazamento, beijos Mary!) (Marcelo: UM INFARTO! SOCORRO!) (Renato: Não, é um derrame mesmo. UM DERRAME, SASUKE, UM DERRAME! CHAME A AMBULÂNCIA!) (Laís: Do jeito que a saúde vai andando no nosso estado, é melhor chamar o Kabuto mesmo. É mais rápido e tem mais chances de sair vivo.)**… uma enorme dor no coração e nos olhos** (Laís: Deve ser o derrame do Renato mesmo...) (Marcelo: Porra Pai Renato! É a segunda fic, mano!)**… eram lágrimas** (Laís: E por que diabos lágrimas doem nos olhos e no coração? É efeito do Mangekyou?) (Renato: Será que lágrimas provocam infarto do miocárdio?) (Marcelo: Acho mais provável causarem catarata crônica aguda! Se é que essa merda existe!)**. Sasuke tomou uma decidiu que durante aquela semana teria que tomar uma decisão. **(Laís: ...Ou eu dou pro Naruto, ou eu dou pro Orochimaru, porque dois metendo bronca não é mole não!) (Renato: O que será que o Sasuke tomou? Vodca?) (Marcelo: Do jeito que ele é gay, deve ter tomado um copinho de água com açúcar! Ou suco de cereja!)**

Enquanto isso em Konoha uma rapariga de cabelos curtos rosados e uns belos olhos azuis **(Marcelo: O.o A Sakura tem olho azul? Desde quando? Desde onde? Desde que século? WTF?) (Renato: Eu acho que essa autora desequilibrada nunca viu Naruto em sua mísera vida! A Sakura de olho azul? Até parece...) (Laís: Eu estou completamente convencida de que esses personagens não são do anime/mangá Naruto, por isso o Sasuke esta OOC. Não é o Sasuke, na verdade é algum personagem perdido de algum outro lugar. Provavelmente deve ser mais um anime tosco plagiado de algo mais famoso... Esse pessoal sem criatividade me irrita profundamente!)** estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela** (Renato: Vírgula pra que te quero!) (Marcelo: As vírgulas devem ter fugido da fic, tadinhas.) (Laís: Esperta elas, isso sim! Fugiram logo que encontraram uma brecha, muito inteligente da parte delas! E ainda bem que a ripagem dá um bom espaçamento entre essas merdas! O legal, é que isso aparenta seu uma divisão e os outros não reparam na falta de pontuação da fic, só a gente.)** olhando para fora com ar **(Laís: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Como será que se olha pra fora com ar?) (Renato: Será que o fora deles é sem ar?) (Marcelo: No mínimo eles moravam numa espaço-nave!) (Laís: É claro! Aí, quando se mudaram para a Terra, eles estavam se acostumando com o fato de lá fora possuir ar. Brilhante Marcelo!) (Marcelo: Obrigado, obrigado.)**-Sakura você não vem tomar o pequeno-almoco?- perguntou Naruto **(Laís: O que é um 'pequeno-almoco'?) (Marcelo: Eu não sei...) (Renato: Deve ser o jeito trasher de dizer pequeno-almoço, ou, café da manhã, ou até desjejum... Tudo isso é a mesma coisa e eu nem sei por que falar tanto, já que nada vai desfazer essa merda!) **

- sim vou já… **(Renato: 'sim vou já...' Sem comentários.) (Marcelo: [2]) (Laís: [3] Juro que nunca falei assim! E nunca escrevi assim!) (Marcelo: Nenhum de nós!)**

- Sakura que se passa? Você hoje esta estranha. Não me diga que por causa do Kakashi ter nos pedido para morarmos com ele durante uns tempos… isso foi para seu bem. Aquele velho vidente previu que você iria sofrer tentativa de rapto lembra? **(Laís: Letras minúsculas depois de pontuar, um velho vidente... Eu acho que eu estou tonta! "Tenta se asfixiar com o canudinho do milk-shake.") (Marcelo: Nem li isso!) (Renato: [2])**

- não e** (Laís: Potaqueoparéu! "Analisa o acento rejeitado em um microscópio.")** isso Naruto. Eu me sintom **(Laís: Tomanocu!)** **(Marcelo: Mas que porra é essa?) (Renato: Isso deve fazer algum sentido no Nepal...)** segura consigo e Kakashi sensei mas.. não se acordei **(Laís: NÃO SE ACORDEI! O QUE DIABOS É 'NÃO SE ACORDEI'? "Surta.") (Renato: Isso deve fazer algum sentido no Nepal... [2] Toma Laís, uma barrinha de chocolate. Vim bem abastecido para esses ocorridos, não se preocupe.) (Marcelo: Esse 'não se acordei' deve ser algo relacionado a ela não ter acordado a si própria ou algo assim... Isso deve fazer algum sentido no Nepal... [3])** com uma sensação estranha… sonhei com … com…bem com Sasuke.. parecia que ele me queria dizer algo . foi tão estranhornrn** (Laís: ESTRANHORNRN! "Ri desesperadamente e vai pro hospital com falta de oxigênio.") (Renato: Como se fala isso? O que é isso? Oh, já entendi! É um trava língua inventado por algum ser mórmon que nem você, né?) (Marcelo: Adoro esses sufixos aleatórios. E adoro os pontos boiando no meio das palavras. É tão canon! Eu só queria saber o que é um 'rnrn'...)**- oh… percebo – tenho que pensar em algo para a distrair se não ela assim não fica bem. **(Laís: Quem falou isso? Quem pensou isso? Quem formulou isso? Comofas/.) (Marcelo: Ela quem não fica bem? Quem pensou isso? Comofas/. [2]) (Renato: Eu não entendi nádegas alguma! Comofas/. [3])**

Ela ama-o mesmo de verdade… bem eu a amei mesmo muito e so quero que ela seja feliz **(Laís: Quem é o filho da puta que falou/pensou isso? Sônia Abraão? Jô Soares? Silvio Santos? ****Luciana Gimenez? Tomanocu! ****Perdi 10 anos da minha vida agora!) (Marcelo: Eu acho que foi a Luciana Gimenez pelos erros grotescos, mas enfim...) (Renato: Isso deve fazer algum sentido no Nepal...[4]) (Laís: Renato, se você repetir isso de novo, eu juro que te mato! "Pega a faca do chão.") (Renato: Calo-me diante dessa faca!) (Marcelo: Só eu lembrei daquela beesha do Zorra Total que falava 'Olha a faca!'? "Nota os olhares mortais da Laís e do Renato" Ta, calei-me. Foi só eu mesmo. Ponto final. ****Next****.)**

- oh Sakurinha **(Laís: Vai se fufu, vai!) **se quiser eu esta noite durmo com você não ter medo durante a noite – disse naruto com olhar malicioso **(Renato: Naruto sem letra maiúscula...) (Laís: Nem ponto final...) (Marcelo: Que legal! O nome próprio Naruto virou um adjetivo/substantivo. Tipo: Mano, você está naruto hoje! Ou até: Vinte e cinco narutos foram para o alto, mas apenas cinco não viraram purpurina!) (Laís: "Ri diante de tal pensamento.") (Renato: E o que significa? Idiota? Burro? Loiro? Fraco? Gay? Chorão? E que tipo de objeto vira purpurina?)**

-Naruto seu IDIOTA. IMBECIL, TRAIDOR E DEPRAVADAO!** (Renato: Ele nem depravado é. É 'depravadao'!) (Marcelo: "Ri até desmaiar por falta de ar.") (Laís: Traidor por que? Ele namora alguém? Traiu Konoha e eu nem estou sabendo? E o que é esse 'depravadao'? Algum tipo de apelido para o Jiraiya e seus discípulos?) **- e sua Inner Sakura sai com aquela cara que mete muito medo e juntas chutam o traseiro de Naruto que voa pela janela aterrando em cima de Kakashi que tinah saído para comprar o novo volume daquele livrinho que ele anda sempre a ler escrito pelo Jyraya. **(Renato: WTF? WTH? Comofas/. [4]) (Marcelo: Laís, faça as honras, por favor. Porque eu não tenho coragem.) (Laís: Claro. Vamos lá, novamente. Primeiro: Desde quando a Sakura mete medo? Eu juro que cara feia pra mim é fome!; Segundo: Juntas? Por que? Elas andam em corpos separados?; Terceiro: Como se aterra em algo? Me diz criatura, como diabos se aterra em algo? Ele é um OVNI ou um alien gigante?; Quarto: O que é esse 'tinah'? Um dos verbos maçônicos irmão do 'escrevando' da outra fic? Ou é algo vindo dos aliens aterrados? "Joga benta nos ombros, só pra garantir."; Quinto: Quem é esse tal de 'Jyraya'? Um OC novo? Sem nem nos avisar? Oks. Eu só falo uma coisa: Vaisefude sua anta!)**

- VOCE E **(Laís: "Usa os acentos como chapéus chineses.") **UM IDIOTA VOCE **(Marcelo: "Usa o acento circunflexo renegado como bumerangue.") **NAMORA A HINATA E AINDA TEM A LATA DE ME DIZER ISSO? VOU LHE CONTAR TUDINHO! **(Renato: Pontuação pra que te quero!) (Laís: Gramática e ortografia correta pra que te quero!) (Marcelo: Inteligência e bom senso pra que te quero! E tudo isso em um parágrafo só!) (Renato: O que você esperava? Já não bastou aqueles momentos 'listas' da Laís, você queria isso aqui também?) (Laís: Se eu fazer outra lista dessas nesse capítulo meu timo explode!)**

- desculpa Sakura não conta a Hinata por favor…rnrn- não me conta o que?- pergunta Hinata aparecendo por trás dele **(Laís: Coerência, separação de falas e português: dez! E ainda não sei o que significa 'rnrn'. Alguém aí pode me tirar esta dúvida?) (Renato: Gemt! Tive uma idéia! Que tal se nós fizermos um dicionário com essas palavras maçônicas macumbeiras provenientes dos aliens da esquina?) (Marcelo: Não é uma má idéia! Será mais fácil saber quando jogar água benta por aqui! Ou até pegar o amuleto da Laís...) (Laís: Hey! Deixa meu pentagrama fora dessa!)**

E Naruto contou lhe tudo ate mesmo o porque der ter dito aquilo a Sakura. Hinata era muito compreensiva e logo entendeu.r **(Laís: Uma digna mulher de bandido! Leva chifre, leva bofetada, leva tudo de ruim, mas compreende. Isso sim mostra a qualidade da autora em descrever algum sentimento fora de seu casal SasuSaku, que nem bem feito e compreensível é! Jesos queimael![3]) (Renato: Vou fingir que nem vi esse R fora de lugar... E isso é uma autora? Ou é uma ameba com dedos?) (Marcelo: ¬¬ E também é melhor nem repararmos na linda acentuação dessa coisa... E isso é uma autora? Ou é uma ameba com dedos?[2])**

Durante essa semana não aconteceu nada de especial em Konoha. Aepnas os treinos diários. **(Renato: Também se ocorresse algo de legal todo dia...) (Marcelo: Ia foder com o bagaço! Na verdade, ia ser interessante para tirar a merda dessa fic, mas vamos acompanhar seu raciocínio...) (Laís: Que porra é 'Aepnas'? Mas uma palavra vinda dos aliens? Ou foram dos macumbeiros? Ou dos maçônicos? FAIL! E ela pode chamar o Itachi, o Deidara, o Sasori, Chuck Norris e Johnny Deep, mas nem eles conseguem salvar essa merda!)**

Já no esconderijo de Orochimaro **(Marcelo: O.o 'Orochimaro'? Quem é? O irmão gêmeo do Orochimaru?) (Renato: OROCHIMARO E JYRAYA! A dupla dinâmica! E é impressão minha, ou isso é uma tentativa ridícula de colocar os nomes dos três sannins?) (Laís: 'JYRAYA' e 'OROCHIMARO'! Aposto que a Tsunade vai ser a 'Tizunady'!)** essa semana passou demasiado rápido para Sasuke mas mesmo assim tomou sua decisão: tinha que escolher entre fazer o que Orochimaru mandou e treinar mais para atingir seu objectivo, ou desistir de ser aluno de Orochimaru e voltar para seus amigos principalmente para Sakura **(Marcelo: Porque principalmente para a Sakura?) (Renato: É uma expressão muito usada por Sasusaku ****writers****.) (Laís: Por isso que eu os acho os seres mais estúpidos de todos os tempos! E o mais legal: ele toma a decisão entrando na dúvida! Quem coerência e inteligência que essa fic tem!)**. Sabia que eles nao o aceitariam de volta facilmente pois poderiam pensar que ele tava a espiar mas teria que tentar…**(Laís: Uma frase mal acentuada e pontuada, pra variar!) (Marcelo: Como se isso fosse uma novidade!) (Renato: Sinceramente, eu estaria bem surpreso se ela fizesse algo sem nenhum erro...)** que haveria de fazer? Escolher Sakura e arriscar sua vida ou arriscar a vida dela e atingir seu objectivo?**(Laís: Enquanto o emo fica aí tendo crises existenciais, eu vou ali dar um soco na parede e já volto...)** Bem a decisão estava tomada ele revia mentalmente todo o seu plano e as palavras de Orochimaru sobre o plano de rapto enquanto de dirigia para Konoha. **(Marcelo: Nossa, jura?) (Renato: Estou tão entediado nessas últimas linhas...) (Laís: Eu também. Geralmente depois de um tempo ripando algo, eu começo a me acostumar com a burrice da inseta, auto-intitulada de autora...) (Marcelo: Eu também, mas que eu me contorço de raiva por esses erros escrotos, é verdade!)**

Continua **(Laís: Vai passar umas férias em Chernobyl, vai!) (Marcelo: Ia ser perfeito se essa louca psicopata fosse pra lá!) (Renato: Eu não me conformo de ver essa merda tendo continuação! E os direitos da minha sanidade, estão aonde?) (Laís: No mesmo lugar onde estão os meus!) (Marcelo: E os meus...)**

**(Laís: E mais uma ripagem é iniciada...) (Marcelo: O bom é que essa merda só tem três capítulos.) (Renato: Só três? SÓ TRÊS? Você acha pouco ter que aturar isso três capítulos?) (Laís: Wow, vocês vão ripar os próximos capítulos?) (Renato: Não! Nem morto eu ripo o próximo capítulo dessa merda!) (Marcelo: Idem! "Foge.") (Laís: Hey! Eu não quero ripar o segundo cap também!) (Renato: Nem eu! E pra quem sobra?) (Laís: Que tal para os outros?) (Renato: Pode ser... E quem será? Você que sempre decide os trios/duplas/quartetos para ripar.) (Laís: Eu faço sorteio... Enfim, vamos deixar para depois isso. Vou comprar outro milk-shake para ter o sistema nervoso estabilizado. E você?) (Renato: Eu vou ver se tem mais alguns fanarts L/Raito novos... Ah, e você senhor leitor, pode deixar um review ou não. A escolha é absolutamente sua e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!) (Laís: Isso é que eu chamo de educação e importância ao pedir reviews! Enfim, infelizmente eu não sou tão educada e interessada assim. Bem, mandem suas reviews para nós e leremos de bom grado! Ou não. Enfim, as respostas sobre suas reviews virão no próximo capítulo e serão respondidas pelos próximos ripadores. Beijos da Laís. Até!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo**

**Ripado por: Laís, Leticia e Ana**

**(Laís: PQP, eu odeio sorteios...) (Letícia: Se fudeu. XD Segunda vez em uma ripagem, cara que azar!) (Laís: ¬¬ Considerações iniciais?) (Ana: Nada por enquanto...) (Letícia: Eu odeio sorteios também...) (Laís: Imagine eu!) (Ana: Enfim, vamos lá! Pro matadouro brasileiro!) (Laís: Me sinto no filme Olga, mas tudo bem...)**

Capitulo 2 **(Laís: E mando tomar no cu logo na primeira linha! Filha de uma puta!) (Ana: Porra, tome no meio do teu rabo!) (Letícia: Ah, jura! Nem sabia!)**

Enquanto Sasuke corria rapidamente saltitando **(Laís: Como uma gazela metendo em um veado! É, eu pago meus pecados por aqui...)** de arvore em arvore ate Konoha … ** (Letícia: Ih, os acentos se recusaram a entrar nessa linha? Nem os julgarei.) (Ana: Até eu me recusaria a passar por esse tormento!)**

- Kakashi sensei tenho que sair para a missão que você pediu. Certeza que fica bem com a Sakura?- perguntava Naruto um tanto preocupado com a amiga **(Ana: Minhas tripas se reviram por causa de pontuação... POR QUE SERÁ QUE SEMPRE TEM UMA PUTA QUE ESQUECE DA PONTUAÇÃO?)**

-sim Naruto fico não esqueça que esta medida de segurança e apenas uma prevencao pois o velho vidente pode se ter enganado. (kakashi e muito preocupado com seus alunos) **(Laís: Eu não entendi bolhofogunças dessa porra de fala! Caralho! E agora tem um OC de nome Muito e sobrenome Preocupado?) (Ana: Imagino o resto da família do senhor Muito...) (Letícia: E o velho vidente voltou a atacar!)**

- ok então… ate logo **(Ana: Tomanocu! E eu aqui, lendo isso...)**

- ate –responderam em coro Kakashi e Sakura **(Letícia: LOL, eles ensaiaram onde? Na igrejinha da esquina? Só pra saber...)**

... **(Laís: O que será isso? Será uma divisão escrota? Será um objeto marciano? Será um sinal feito no trigo? Potaqueoparéu, será que alguém me dirá que porra é essa? – momentolegião/oks.) (Ana: Se eu soubesse...)**

-sakura me escuta , seja sincera você ainda pensa em Sasuke ne? Vejo a tão triste e solitária… **(Laís: Sinceramente? Me abstenho, em pleno começo de capítulo!) (Ana: Eu mereço. Falta de letras maiúsculas, falta de acento, falta de hífen...) (Laís: Falta de inteligência, falta de uma arma para atirar no rabo...) (Letícia: Só não falta burrice e espaço! Isso ela tem de sobra!)**

- sim Kakashi sensei penso… voce sabe ne? No principio era só amor de atracção **(Laís: Amor de atração, mas que coisa tensa...) (Ana: Nunca senti isso, fatão!) (Letícia: [2]) **só por ele ser muito desejado e por Ino-chan gostar dele mas, desde que ele e eu ficamos na mesma equipe todo aquele tempo eu comecei a amar verdadeiramente, comecei sendo mais adulta… **(Ana: Claro! Nota-se o quão adulta a Sakura é!) (Laís: Imagine só que isso não deve ser nem o começo das porcarias que leremos...) (Letícia: Imagine só que eu acabei de negociar com uns traficantes ali da esquina, e eles estão a procura dela!)**

- pois .. você amadureceu muito Sakura… mas diga acha que ele vai voltar? **(Laís: Caramba! Eu leio essa fic, releio e leio de novo, mas... Não consigo entender absolutamente nada! Sério... Saiba, senhorita amoeba ambulante, que coerência foi criada para ser utilizada, e não descartada como a porcaria do seu cérebro foi!) (Ana: É, infelizmente o cérebro foi mais o corpo ficou...) (Letícia: Imagine só que ela bem que podia ter sido triturada não? Olha que legal, nem estaríamos aqui, ripando isso. Provavelmente estaríamos comendo um ****Burger**** King...) (Ana: Ou um Big Mac, com um hambúrguer feito dela mesmo... Pensando bem, um ****Burger**** King cai bem melhor.)**

- não sei- disse baixando a cabeça **(Laís: Juro que lembrei daquela cena do Chaves e do Seu Madruga, no episódio do violão, onde o Seu Madruga pede que o Chaves abaixe o tom e o Chaves abaixa junto...) (Ana: Bem lembrado...) (Letícia: Ou não...)**

- pois eu acho que vai.. não me pergunte porque mas acho que vai e será muito brevemente… **(Laís: Ah! Está explicado quem é o velho vidente!) (Ana: Não creio! Só agora foi perceber?) (Laís: Entenda Ana, estava tentando entender a fic. Não é algo tão fácil assim...) (Letícia: O que retira muitas de minhas dúvidas acerca do velho vidente.)**

- espero que tenha razão mas não sei se o conseguirei perdoar por nos ter abandonado. E por me ter deixado inconsciente na sua partida.. **(Letícia: De fato. Por que será que ele não a matou?) (Laís: [2]) **nunca percebi bem.. ele me disse "obrigado Sakura" e me deixou de seguida…por que acaha **(Laís: 'Por que acaha'? Ótima pergunta!) (Ana: De fato. Por que será que ela escolheu justo essa invenção escrota pra expressar algo mais escroto ainda? Ótima pergunta![2]) (Letícia: Porque as coisas 'acaham'. Simples assim. 'Acahar'.) (Laís: Será que tem algo a ver com catarro? lol) (Ana: Espero que não. Imagina lidar com mais sujeira do que já temos?)** que assim fez e não se limitou a deixar me inconsciente no momento em que apareci? Ou porque não me deixou falado sozinha como e costume das pessoas? Me diga sensei... kakashi sensei? **(Laís: Não consigo me acostumar com essa venda de pontos! Principalmente porque sempre estão em locais indevidos. Será que ela tem tantos que não coube mais dentro do cu?) (Ana: Ela não deve saber o que fazer com eles.) (Letícia: Ela não deve saber o que fazer com eles? É evidente que não! Você acha que ela saberia utilizar um?) (Ana: Não, mas foi só para não ser muito dura com ela.)**

- ah? Que? Ah me desculpe Sakura mas essa parte do livro tava bem interessante (vocês sabem aqule livrinho que ele sempre le) **(Letícia: Icha Icha Paradise, claro. Mas como você provavelmente nunca leu ou viu Naruto, você não sabe.) (Ana: Imagino que nessas partes interessantes o Kakashi precise ir ao banheiro. Mas acho que ele já aprendeu a controlar...)**

- você não ouviu nada Kakashi sensei *choro exagerado como e normal nos animes* **(Ana: Como e Normal, a mais nova dupla dinâmica da sopa de letrinhas!) (Laís: Pobres Jyraya e Orochimaro. Perderam seus lugares.) (Letícia: Super imaginei o Como e o Normal dentro da palavra anime. lol)**

- Sakura eu a ouvi… quanto a sua pergunta acho que…

CRASH! BUM! **(Laís: Onomatopéias tão fracas e imbecis que até consigo me imaginar em um jardim de infância!) (Ana: Pobres crianças...)**

E foi interrompido por um enorme barulho de vidro partindo seguido de um estrondo que enfumarou **(Ana: Enfumarou! Que porra é enfumarou?) (Laís: Acredito que seja uma fumaça proveniente da maconha ou algo assim...) **toda a casa.

- Sakura Sakura onde vocês esta? **(Laís: Claro! Certíssimo! Você colocou duas Sakuras, você põe o pronome no plural. Só não esquece do verbo que ele também vai junto.)** Oh raiosrnrn- Estou bem aqui mas não vejo vocêrnrnrnKakashi consegue encontrar Sakura e se coloca na posicao defensiva e ela faz o mesmo. **(Ana: Mas, oi?) (Letícia: Hã?) (Laís: Que?)**

- Sakura você vem comigo- ouve se uma voz conhecida embora mais grossa e madurarnrn- Sasuke- kun você voltou- disse Sakura sem conseguir esconder a sua alegria em vê-lo. **(Letícia: FAIL!) (Laís: Mas que porra é essa?) (Ana: É o novo quadro dela. "Fritando seus neurônios com água sanitária!") (Laís: Isso me lembrou de algo. XD) (Letícia: Verdade. XD)**

- você vem comigo Sakura…. Kakashi saia do caminho se não quer se machucar - e Sasuke pega em sua espada e se coloca em posicao **(Laís: Olha o 'cao' aí! Ele mudou de fic e a gente nem sabia!) (Letícia: HSUAHSUAHSUAHA!) **de ataque. Sakura e Kakashi fazem o mesmo segurando suas kunais **(Letícia: Me sinto meio estranha.) (Ana: 'quernrn coisarnrn doidarnrn'. /levatiro)**

o cenário era horrível. **(Ana: A história já é, o pobre cenário também?) (Letícia: Coitado!) **Havia sangue e tudo estava partido. **(Laís: Nem posso falar o que isso me lembrou. lol) **Sakura estava perdendo seus sentidos devido a uma bomba de gás soporífero que Sasuke lançou. So conseguia ver desfocado, sombras ate que finalmente perdeu seus sentidos. **(Letícia: 'Desfocado' é uma lança no meio do teu rabo!)**

... **(Laís: Farei o favor de não repetir a mesma cena, prometo.)**

De regresso ao esconderijo de Orochimaru **(Ana: Ainda bem que o irmão gêmeo não tomou as propriedades dele para si também!)**

- muito bem Sasuke não me desapontou tal como eu esperava de si. **(Laís: Por que será que sinto que esse diálogo não nos levará a lugar algum?) (Letícia: Porque é lógico e evidente!)**

- sim. Trouxe Sakura mas Naruto não estava na vila. Tinha saído para uma missão. **(Laís: Verdade. A missão Rank S do Naruto era 'aterrar em velhos videntes'.) (Ana: Inteligente missão. Velhos videntes são dessssssssssprezíveis! - momentopatolino/ok.)**

- não tem problema. Meus espiões disseram que você matou Kakashi..

- sim e verdade **(Ana: lol) (Laís: Cara, ela adora fazer duplas novas. E eu sou uma shipper doida. Será que eu posso fazer um ship da Verdade com o Muito?) (Letícia: Meu ship será o Orochimaro e o Posicao.) (Ana: Zoofilia marcando presença!)**. Não tive escolha ele se colocou no caminho e tava difícil de sair.- disse com seriedade **(Letícia: Me senti em um horário político agora!)**

- me orgulho de você. Matou meu inimigo. Muito bem. Pode ir para seus aposentos **(Laís: Por que em todo clichê de fic trash de Naruto, o Orochimaru é sádico e parece um mafioso italiano?) (Ana: Acho que isso deve parecer mais chique com linguagem e português adequado.) (Letícia: Provavelmente. Só faltou uma taça de vinho nas mãos e uma lareira acesa atrás dele.) (Laís: lol)**

- certo. Mas onde você vai colocar a chata irritante? E que não pense em colocar de novo a prisioneiros em meu quarto para eu vigiar que sabe que eles me irritam e logo essa que não se calou no caminho inteiro. Tive que colocar esse pano na boca.- disse apontando para Sakura que estava amarrada e amordaçada com lágrimas nos olhos **(Laís: Uau! Tantas palavras, tão pouca informação, nenhuma utilidade... Aposto com vocês de que ele vai ficar com ciúme dela quando ela for dar uma voltinha com a cobrinha n°7!)**

-você fez bem ela realmente tem voz irritante **(Ana: De fato. Nem vou mais ficar comentando a grafia.)**. Não se preocupe que estou com outros planos para ela. **(Letícia: Fazer uma irmã gêmea chamada Sakora?) (Laís: XD) **Ela e bonitinha e tem umas curvas fantásticas e eu estou precisando me divertir se e que você me entende** (Laís: Não, não entendo. Pelo que eu sei, você é um pedófilo homossexual, não um estuprador de madeira...) (Ana: lol) (Letícia: XD)**. Você que um teco dela? **(Letícia: É o que? Um teco? UM TECO? HASUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHA!) (Ana: Essa foi muito foda!) (Laís: A Sakura é uma barrinha de Nestlé no Pré I, mas que feliz!)**

Sasuke sentou seu sangue **(Laís: Como será que sentamos nosso sangue? Que jutsu será esse que faz nosso sangue sentar? \o/ Será que ele fica com os pezinhos balançando na cadeira? *-*) (Letícia: HAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHA!) (Ana: XD) **fervilhar de raiva mas respondeu **(Laís: Não disse?) **calmamente

-não. Eu prefiro- as **(Laís: Quem? Tortas?) (Letícia: Putas cubanas?) (Ana: Mechas de cabelo?) **de cabelos longos **(Ana: LOL, e nem fiz por querer... XD)** e sem serem xatas **(Laís: Chatas com 'x'. Alguém dê um tiro, puta merda!) (Letícia: Ele é emo Laís, quer o que?)**. Faca **(Letícia: Não esquece do garfo...) **o que quiser com ela. Vou para meu quarto **(Laís: Só não vai por a merda do Fresno pra tocar, oks?)**

**

* * *

**

**Ripagem bônus!**

**Criatura que escreveu essa porra: Limin-chan**

**(Laís: Cara, é a primeira vez que eu ripo um review...) (Letícia: Esse deve merecer!) (Ana: Nem duvido...)**

Bom, vceix **(Letícia: Somebody kill me!) ****(Ana: Mas que porra é essa?) (Laís: Essa é emo, puta que o pariu!)** devem istar **(Laís: ISTAR! Mas o que bolhofogunça é 'istar', criatura?) (Letícia: Istar deve ser algo com listar, mas eu não sei entender miguxês...) ** pensanu **(Laís: 'pensanu'... "Leva o D rejeitado para a cozinha.") (Ana: Olha, nós não estamos 'pensanu' nada. Aliás, nós estamos ****pensando**** o quão imbecil você é!) (Letícia: Eu mal comecei a ler e já comprovei que isso é uma merda!)**: Pq eu to ake? **(Laís: Porque você quer. Ponto. Não quero mais saber do resto.)** simples, vceix naum sabem de nadina, nadinha! **(Letícia: Meu, eu não estou entendendo bananas nanicas! Puta merda!) (Laís: Cara, alguém enfie uma bazuca no cu desse ser!) (Ana: Quantos erros essa merda já tem até agora?) (Laís: Cara, difícil contar! Deixe-me tentar... Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... "Tem um ataque epilético".)**

vceix ripam algo, achano **(Ana: Eu estou ****achando**** que você tem um sério problema mental!) (Letícia: Disso eu tenho absoluta certeza!) **que estaum **(Laís: O que falta de letras na fic, sobra por aqui...) **no maio **(Laís: Não, já passou o mês de maio de 2010. Mas, em 2011 vai ter outro, e estaremos lá! \o/) (Ana: XD) (Letícia: XD) **lucro , mas , dika; Naum isbtaum **(Ana: O que é isso?) (Letícia: Eu não sei. Não consigo entender nada do que ela esta falando...) (Laís: Acho que é um anagrama para Istambul, só que sem o 'l', pois é de burro.)**

olhia **(Laís: Me abstenho...) **, ouve um tempo **(Letícia: Como se ouve um tempo?) (Ana: Será que é em um MP9567?) (Laís: Provavelmente...) **em qe eu achava ripagem legal, mais uma miga minha sofreu uma ripagem e eu vi o tanto ruim ripar era. **(Laís: Prazer indígena do Azerbaijão!)**

Eu axo que vceix dereiam **(Ana: O que diabos é 'dereiam'? Não, sério, essa eu realmente não tenho ideia do que possa significar!) (Laís: Deve ser algo relacionado a sereias... Ou não.) (Letícia: Pode ser algo relacionado a um combustível super potente, algo assim...) **re-pençar **(Letícia: Putz! Acabou de matar trinta índios com essa, puta merda!) (Laís: Professor Pasquale deve ter se atirado da ponte!) (Ana: Meu, essa merece o prêmio Goiabão! PQP!) **sobre esse assunto, pos axo muinto chato isso. serio;vceix deverião si tocar di que ngém é obrigadu a ler nads e que errus sâo normaiz. **(Laís: Imagina só se falássemos como essa acéfala? Trocando letras e acentos, adicionando algumas letras, enfiando outras no toba...) (Ana: Felizmente, a natureza sabe de quem dar algo tão importante assim.) (Letícia: De fato, só de imaginar todos falando assim, eu já fico com medo...)** disso na proxíma rip, OK? **(Laís: Do que essa pateta está falando?) (Letícia: E eu que sei?) (Ana: Nem faço ideia!) **Vceix tem que deixar os outros darem suas opnio~es também, pos todos mundo tem o direito de se espreçar **(Laís: Puta merda!) (Letícia: Pensei até que ela iria falar espreguiçar...) (Ana: [2] [2] XD)** serio

è só isso que eu qeria dizer **(Ana: Ótimo, já falou. Agora vira fumaça!) (Laís: \o/)** se vceix axan que eu to escrevemdo erado, pke eu to uzando Internetês+corressão **(Laís: Caralho! Não é possível que isso tenha passado por algum corretor, sério!) ** pra palavras sem internetês.

Espero que vceix naum se ofendão com isso, ;-; **(Laís: Isso porque eu nem comecei a sessão insultos!) (Ana: [2]) (Letícia: [3])**

Bjuxxxxxxxx no seus **(Ana: Porque será que não me surpreende ela conseguir errar a coesão dessas duas míseras palavras?) (Laís: Porque ela escreve 're-pençar' e 'espreçar'.) (Letícia: De fato...)** S2s

Limin-chan **(Laís: Morra no cu da tua mãe!) (Letícia: [2]) (Ana: [3])**

**(Laís: E eu a pensar que esta autora era burra... Vê se pode... Cara, sério, pegue algo grande, tipo um armário, e enfie bem lá no fundo do teu cu!) (Ana: Pobre armário...) (Letícia: Olha, review bonito hein? Superou todas as minhas expectativas! Nunca pensei que ler um review fosse pior que ler um trash! Juro!) (Ana: Nem eu! Imagine só que eu achava que não podia haver ser mais estúpido do que aquela autora maluca da fanfic Gaa/Ino, e me aparece essa daí! Puta vontade de socar alguém, sério!)**

**

* * *

**

**(Ana: Agora, vamos aos reviews. Os de verdade...) (Letícia: Okay.) (Laís: Ah tá.)**

_ML: Sim, só que nós a ajudamos separando os capítulos. Não somos tão maus assim... (cofcofmentiracofcof) _

_Mas, relaxa que a nebulosidade de descobrir as coisas não afetou somente a ti._

_De fato, mas acho que o Orochimaru já deu um jeito da bunda dele não morrer virgem, sério._

_LOL. Cara, a Sakura de olhos azuis foi tão boa quanto o velho vidente. _

_E, sim, a tragédia da humanidade é assistir Naruto pelo SBT. Isso me irrita pacas, mas oks. Já baixei e baixo meus epis, então não preciso aturar isso. _

_Mas, eu juro que também odeio isso. Como se a Hinata fosse burra. Cara, será que ninguém vai fazer algo que preste com ela nesses tipos de fics? Que merda! _

_Mas, ficamos felizes que você riu, afinal esse é o nosso objetivo. Acho... Enfim, obrigada por nos avisar do erro. Já consertamos. \o/ Esperamos não cometê-los de novo! Beijocas._

_Amanda OC's Writer: Amiga! Tudo bem querida? Bem, agradecemos pelos elogios e não precisa ficar um pouco encabulada com os nossos. Relaxa e goza, meu amor¹. XD Cara, sério, nunca pensei que poderia ripar algo assim. Acabou que ripei de novo. Parece até mentira! No final, acabamos decidindo que o terceiro eu também vou ripar. Espero que fique bom. Mas, enfim, o dicionário não sabemos se ficará pronto, mas espero que algum dia tenhamos tempo de fazer isso. Sacomé, a vida está meio corrida ultimamente. E sobre o deviantArt, já conhecia esse site há algum tempo, então já estou acostumada a ver e mexer neles. Espero que poste logo seus desenhos, pois ainda não os vi lá! Beijão gata! \o/_

_Uchiha Jackie: Realmente, o Sasuke fica bem com o Naruto. E felizmente alguém seguiu esse conselho! Infelizmente, você leu e releu merda, mas oks. Espero que não tenha danificado muito o seu cérebro. ;D Mas, Mary-neechan é uma escritora de ItaNaru e de vez em quando, SasuNaru. As fics dela são legais, é só ver o link dela lá no nosso perfil. E que bom que riu. Nossa intenção é sempre deixar o leitor feliz! Ou não. Mas enfim, gostamos que você tenha gostado. Beijos!_

_Crystal: \o/ Crys! Esta aqui também menina! Que bom que gostou dessa ripagem! Demorou, mas estamos postando o segundo capítulo e não deixe de mandar um review nele também! Obrigada por nos elogiar! Beijos e continue lendo!_

_Marii: Que bom que riu! Que bom que achou uma das melhores ripagens! \o/ Uma obra de arte? *-* Que bom! Mas, amiga, relaxa e goza!² Sério, não queríamos falar mal da língua de vocês, afinal é quase igual a nossa. Iríamos ser idiotas falando isso, mesmo porque adoro a literatura e o jeito de falar daí. Porém, aqui, se na prova escrevermos algo que desrespeite a reforma ortográfica, perdemos meio ponto. Ou seja, pensamos que aí também é assim, por isso comentamos. Mas, já que aí ainda se pode usar o jeito antigo, não pegaremos mais no pé por isso, prometemos! o/ E é muito bom saber que vagabunda aí é outra coisa. Vai saber quando se precisa de um conhecimento extra... Enfim, beijos fofa!_

¹² Beijos Marta! o/

* * *

**(Laís: E é isso. Acabou que já que ripei os dois capítulos, riparei o próximo [que é o último] também. ¬¬ Merda!) (Ana: Tenho dó de ti. E dos que terão de te aturar... Enfim, beijos gente! Mandem reviews!) (Letícia: XD Coitados dos próximos. Se não for eu, tanto faz quem for. Enfim, até alguma próxima ripagem!)**

**PS: Quem tentou fazer algo contra essa ripagem, se fudeu amigo! Rá, levou no toba! O próximo capítulo já vai começar a ser ripado. Então, se preparem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro Capítulo**

**Ripado por: Laís**

**(Laís: Pois é, ripagem solitária minha... Sem muitas explicações, oks? Enfim, vamos pra porcaria...)**

capitulo 3 **(Laís: Eu não vou comentar de novo essa mesma merda...)**

Sasuke foi para seu quarto enquanto Orochimaro **(Laís: PQP! Se eu ler 'Orochimaro' de novo nessa fic eu mato alguém!)** levava Sakura para o coracao **(Laís: Lá vem o 'Cao' de novo!)** do seu esconderijo(vocês sabem aquela sala onde os vilões tem sempre muitas coisas e colocam la os prisioneiros)… **(Laís: Não, não sei... Mas prefiro que não me conte!)**

- você e bonitinha **(Laís: Irão até o mercado comprar um saco de arroz, que tal?)** sabe… que farei com você? **(Laís: Enfie-a no toba.) **Mato a? Ou tortura a primeiro? Ou será que me divirto primeiro e depois a mato de tortura? Acho a terceira hipótese mais interessante…que acha Kabuto? **(Laís: Claro! Para que utilizar letras maiúsculas no começo das frases... Enfie dentro dos rins que é muito melhor!)**

- e… me parec **(Laís: Parec... Será que é algum tipo de marca de controle remoto de R$1,99?)** melhor também… será que você também me deixa divertir **(Laís: 'Me deixa divertir', PQP! Se mate com seu absorvente depois dessa!) **um pouco?

- veremos **(Laís: ¬¬ Espero que seja 2 girls 1 cup pra você morrer asfixiada pelo seu vômito!)**

Orochimaru estava tão ocupado planeando **(Laís: É evidente que Orochimaro e Orochimaru, os irmãos gêmeos, acabaram de virar aviões, no mínimo, planadores... Quem sabe não ganham uma promoção e viram Blackbirds?)** que não notou que Sasuke so **(Laís: Nem caipira consegue utilizar isso, puta merda!)** vigiava da porta.

Orochimaro **(Laís: Aquele que nasceu depois do Orochimaru. ¬¬ Até eu estou me cansando disso!)** se aproxima de Sakura e quando lhe levanta a cabeça ve uns olhos Sharingan **(Laís: 've uns olhos Sharingan'... Que porra de pedaço estabanado é esse?)** olhando furiosamente para ele **(Laís: Ah vá! Imagina! Acho que 'os olhos Sharingan' estavam cheirando o pênis que crescia bem no meio do seu nariz!)**

- mas que raio?- exclama Orochimarurnrne **(Laís: Puta merda! Essa derivação eu jamais imaginaria! A mãe dos trigêmeos é, notavelmente, uma pessoa extremamente criativa!) **de repente PUF **(Laís: Mais onomatopéias imbecis, eu mereço!)** Sakura se transforma em Kakashi **(Laís: Claro! A parada gay começa e nem me avisam... Bandiputo...)**

FLASHBACK

o cenário era horrível **(Laís: Não tanto quanto o seu português.)**. Havia sangue e tudo estava partido. Sakura estava perdendo seus sentidos devido a uma bomba de gássoporífero que Sasuke lançou. So **(Laís: É o teu cu...) **conseguia ver desfocado **(Laís: Puta merda... Enfie isso no seu braço!)**, sombras ate **(Laís: ¬¬)** que finalmente perdeu seus sentidos

- ui **(Laís: Beesha! Está doendo muito? XD)**.. minha cabeça,… **(Laís: Vírgula e três pontos... Nem me surpreende...) **onde estou eu? **(Laís: Eu em Mestre Yoda transformei-me. Você em imbecil continuou.)**... foi um sonhoo? **(Laís: Naum, sua xataa! Boobaaaa! Burraaa!)**- sakura começa acordando meia **(Laís: Mas... Só uma? Não podia ser uma par? Mas que coisa de pobre!)** confusa

- não Sakura não foi um sonho disse Kakashi que estava amarrado numa bola de vidro **(Laís: Uau! Uma bola de vidro! Claro! Ele era o velho vidente, que o feitiço vire contra o feiticeiro! 'levatiro') **(tipo aquele episodio em k o prendem numa prisão de agua logo na primeira missão do time 7) **(Laís: Não entendi bogas! O que é "k"? O que porra é essa contínua falta de acento? O que diabos é essa porcaria de explicação completamente tosca? Puta que pariu! ****Go to hell! ****Vai tomar bem no meio do olho do teu toba!)**

- kakashi sensei vou tentar tirar você dai **(Laís: Dê-me paciência, papai-noel... Dê-me paciência!)**

- não adianta.. se se **(Laís: Se se se se se se se se se se se se se se se se... "Tem um ataque do miocárdio".)** aproximar levara choque **(Laís: De quantos amperes? *-*) **- disse kakashi com um olhar triste

- ah você acordou sakura- diz Sasuke chegando- assim será mais difícil levar você mas enfim… primeiro vou acabar com Kakashi de uma vez - e lança aquele seu ataque de fogo formando uma enorme explusao… **(Laís: 'Explusao'! ****Enfie essa 'explusao' no meio do teu cu para ver se você gosta, caralho!)**

- kakashi sensei! Oh não **(Laís: Oh yeah!)**- grita Sakura chorando

- tenha calma Sakura esta tudo bem- sussurra Sasuke a seus ouvidos

- sasuke-kun? Como pode dizer que esta tudo bem? Você acabou de matar Kakashi!

- não Sakura estou bem vivo- sorriu Kakashi aparecendo do lado esquerdo delar **(Laís: O que é delar? Uma máquina de lavar roupas para a dona de casa brasileira? lol)**

- ok pessoal minha técnica de fazer fumo **(Laís: Aí sim! Isso explica muita coisa! Primeira delas: Realmente, só maconheiro para participar disso! Segundo: De fato, esse fumo deve ter algo a ver com a 'enfumarada' lá no outro cap...) **não dura muito mais tenho um plano **(Laís: Aqueles que fazemos todas as noites, Pink. Tentar dominar o mundo!)**. Orochimaru quer raptar Sakura para levar ate ele Naruto e você Kakashi e quer vos matar **(Laís: E as frases conseguem piorar cada vez mais!)**. Ele quer ser ele propri **(Laís: Sem o 'o', pois ele foi utilizado no implante no saco de um dos irmãos do Orochimaru, o Orochimaro.)** a matar Naruto por isso vamos fingir que Kakashi esta morto no fim dessa fumarada **(Laís: Isso é pura fuligem, pura fuligem... Deus quer que seja fuligem. É só pó e não afetará a cabeça de nenhum ser. 'faz figas') **toda mas não será você. Será um boneco(e mostra um boneco igual a Kakashi feito devido a uma técnica de criacao a partir de um pedaço de tecido). **(Laís: Eu juro que não entendi nádegas nenhuma! Alguém aí dê um tiro nela, puta que a pariu!) **Ai no meio de tudo Kakashi toma a forma de Sakura e eu levo você a Orochimaru para o apanhar de surpresa

- certo- concorda **(Laís: [piadinha no nível da fic] Com corda ou sem corda? 'levatiro') **kakashi

- certo, mas porque você não disse issso **(Laís: Arrasou bee! Deu uma de parselmouth agora! Amay!) **logo de inicio? **(Laís: Porque ele não quis, beesha linguaruda!)**- perginta Sakura **(Laís: 'Perginta'! Nem vou tentar descobrir o que é isso!)**

-porque embora Orochimaro **(Laís: Eu juro que até o final desse último capítulo eu me convenço de que o Orochimaru tem um dos irmãos sendo tão atuante quanto ele!)** confie em mim manda sempr **(Laís: Prefiro nem comentar...) ** seus espiões atrás e fiz essa fumaça **(Laís: Ah que triste! Juro que esperava que você fizesse uma 'fumaraça'...) **para eles não verem.

- ok entendido e se colocam em suas posicoes **(Laís: Agora o pobre do 'cao' virou um vira-lata de pulgas!)** Sakura baixa **(Laís: Mentira! Ela é alta! Acho... Mas se for baixa ou alta, tábua ela sempre será!) **seu chakra para não ser detectada pois iria segui los **(Laís: E essa frase de cu acabou de explodir meu timo. Com licença.)**. O fumo se desvanece….E Kakashi se coloca na mesma posicao **(Laís: Pobre 'cao'... Contatarei a proteção dos animais dessa vez, prometo!) **em que Sakura estava antes da explosão **(Laís: Ah! Meu Deus! O pinto do cara explodiu! 'levatiro')**

FLASBACK OFF **(Laís: 'Flasback' é um pau no meio do teu pulmão, sua imbecil do Turcomenistão!) (Laís²: Rimou!)**

- surpresa Orochimaru-**(Laís: Gostou da festa de aniversário? :3)** diz kakashi se soltando das cordas **(Laís: E não é que tinha corda mesmo? 'levabomba')**

-você não pensou que eu ia trair meus amigos de novo e matar um dos meus melhores amigos pensou? Voce e mesmo burro. **(Laís: O senhor Mesmo mudou de sobrenome? Ou esse é o amigo dele? Ou é outra pessoa? Mas que merda!)**- diz Sasuke

- seu traidor-**(Laís: Sua beesha!)** grita Orochimaru- Kabuto acabe com ele!...Kabuto? **(Laís: Ah é mesmo, esqueci de avisar... É que o Kabuto é furry [e quem não sabia?] e está fodendo com uma de suas cobras, mas ele disse que já volta.)**

E olha e ve **(Laís: Imagina! Ele olha e sente o gosto, sua idiota da Quirguízia!) **Kabuto no chão dormindo babando **(Laís: É que ele estava fazendo um boquete numa de suas cobras, como eu disse, mas relaxa que ele já acorda.)** tudo em volta e a seu lado Sakura.

Enquanto Orochimaru estva **(Laís: Línguas completamente desconhecidas para mim! Isso é o que? Córnico?) **distraído Sakura lançou um dardo soporífero a Kabuto e ele dormiu. **(Laís: Não, ele dançou a Macarena! \o/)**

E começa uma batalha. **(Laís: E aí? Dados de ataque, os vermelhos, ou dados de defesa, os amarelos? 'levatiro')**

Naruto , que entretanto tinha chegado ao esconderijo de Orochimaro **(Laís: Argh! Mas vai se foder, sua filha duma puta!) **pois Sakura como vinha atrás tinhas deixado pistas para ele seguir ( e o tinha contactado a avisar) entra também na luta **(Laís: Mas oi? Deixa me ver direito... A Sakura contatou Naruto a avisar quem? O pai dele? O Itachi? O Lee? O Neji? A Tsunade? QUEM DIABOS O NARUTO TINHA QUE AVISAR? Caralho roxo, por que eu constantemente fico à margem dessa porra? Ah é, lembrei...)**

Foi uma luta muito renhida (lamento mas não sei como descrever uma luta com pormenor) **(Laís: Você não sabe fazer nada que preste! Nem descrever uma luta, nem descrever um beijo, nem descrever o sexo, nem descrever a caminhada, absolutamente nada! Nem escrever o básico do português você sabe! É muita ambição da sua parte achar que você só não consegue descrever e escrever UMA luta.)**

Kakashi estava muito ferido e Naruto também. So restava Sasuke. **(Laís: Pra variar, uma fic que exalta tudo, seja qualidade ou defeito, dele...)**

Eles lutam um contra o outro e Sasuke consegue vencer na ultima hora pois ficou furioso quando Orochimaro **(Laís: Eu fico desgraçada da minha cabeça numa hora dessas!) **atiçou sua serpente a Sakura mandando a a longa distancia contra uma parede, **(Laís: Parágrafo de cu esse! Não entendi bogas! Isso, claro, pra variar... ¬¬ Sem se esquecer do final lindo desse parágrafo. Uma vírgula! Eu mereço muito isso... Não é possível! Pequena dica amiga, só Clarice Lispector tem direito de usar esse tipo de pontuação. Você não. Ponto, não discuta.)**

Orochimaru ficou muito ferido e inconsciente. Mas infelizmente Kabuto tinha acordado e lançou uma bomba de fumo **(Laís: Caralho! Isso é Naruto ou é uma guerra entre a favela da Rocinha e o morro do Alemão? Puta merda!) **e fugiu levando seu mestre..

- que droga! Podia te lo **(Laís: Já disse milhões de vezes, o hífen não foi abolido!) **morto se não fosse Kabuto. Prageja Sasuke- **(Laís: Quem mandou o Sasuke praguejar? E com falta de 'u' ainda por cima?) **mas não importa quando ele voltar estarei mais forte e o derrotarei

- sasuke … venha rápido Sakura não respira- grita Naruto aflito **(Laís: É claro! Enquanto esses filhos de umas putas ficam aí tendo dores de preocupação, eu fico aqui tentando procurar onde se meteram as letras maiúsculas... Claro, pela milésima vez, pois elas cismam de fugir desse tipo de fic... Nem as julgarei.)**

.Sasuke corre na diraccao **(Laís: PQP! Esse tipo de 'cao' eu nunca imaginei que existiria!) **dela e realmente ve **(Laís: Acentos não foram proibidos, porra!) **que não respira. Então começa fazendo massagem cardíaca **(Laís: Cara, se ela não respira, alguma coisa relacionado ao SISTEMA RESPIRATÓRIO está errado. Não ao SISTEMA CARDÍACO! Ninguém aí conferiu a porra do batimento cardíaco, caralho!)**.

- por favor Sakura acorde . vocce **(Laís: Deve ser um café novo da linha de produtos Nestlé Dolce Gusto...) **me fez acordar a mim para a realidade por isso farei te acordar também… por favor Sakura não me deixe **(Laís: Morra!)**

Será que Sasuke tinha acabado de perder seu amor em troca de sua liberdade de Orochimaro? **(Laís: Eu realmente rezo a todos os seres divinos e demoníacos que esse 'Orochimaro' foda essa autora durante uns vinte dias sem parar! Até o cu cair da bunda!) **Será que se assim fosse valia a pena? **(Laís: Claro! Para que pensar na sua vingança? Foder com uma tábua de um metro e meio é muito melhor...)**

- por favor Sakura- lamenta deixando cair uma lágrima sobre seu rosto… **(Laís: Sasuke chorando por isso? ****"Explode um prédio".) **

-Sa- Sasuke –kun?- diz vagamente Sakura **(Laís: Não sei porque, mas imaginei que enquanto a Sakura falasse, uma tartaruga sairia da boca dela... Acho que devo ter bebido demais antes de ler essa fic...)**

- ela esta viva!- grita Sasuke com alegria **(Laís: Tomanocu!)**

- esta viva !- grita Narutor **(Laís: Está aí! Mais uma máquina de lavar roupa...)**

- que bom que você esta bem Sakura- diz Kakashi

- Sasuke – kun? – diz Sakura **(Laís: Tenso... Frase babaca essa! Não entendi porra nenhuma! De novo! Estou começando a levar para o lado pessoal...)**

- Sakura me perdoe fui um idiota chapado… **(Laís: Também, com uma infinidade de fumo por aí, até eu fiquei meio tonta!) **não importo mais meu orgulho **(Laís: Wow, você importava o orgulho de onde? Da vila das ondas? Da Suíça? Tenso...) **não quero saber de estarmos com mais gente aqui.. eu te amo Sakura- chan. Sempre te amei mas era orgulhoso e não gostava de demonstrar meus sentimentos. Mas este tempo sem você deu comigo em maluco e pensar que você poderia morrer me fez querer dizer o quanto de amo. **(Laís: Quero dar um tiro nela, sério! O que bolhofogunça foi essa merda? Caralho!)**

- sasuke – kun?

- sei você não deve querer nada comigo depois de tudo o que lhe fiz…

- sasuke- kun?

- me diga que quer?

- s.. s… saia..d … de …. C … cima de ….meu braço por favor e… e..e.. e… e.. e.. e.. e.. eu também te amo^^

todos caem para trás **(Laís: Eu não sei o que eu comento sobre essa aberração! Juro que faço ideia do que eu posso comentar com algo tão panaca e imbecil como isso...)**

- me perdoe Sakura

- sim te perdoo pois agora o amo de verdade não e apenas uma paixoneta **(Laís: WTF? FAIL!) **de ser popular. Eu o amo de verdade e te perdoo **(Laís: Você já falou isso... Se quiser enfatizar, utilize o "realmente". Sério.) **pois demonstrou arrependimento e se juntou a nos **(Laís: E cinco meses.)** e… **(Laís: Vontade de socar... Puta merda, minha mão está até coçando agora!)**

Sasuke a cala com um beijo apaixonado nos lábios **(Laís: Se isso acontecer, eu enfio um espanador na bunda e saio vestida de Carmem Miranda!)**

Kakashi levanta seus olhos do livrinho e sorri n.n **(Laís: 'e sorri n ponto n' Será que é tão difícil comprar mais um ponto e por ele antes de seus emoticons completamente dispensáveis?)**

- ate que enfim vejo Sakura feliz- exclama Naruto^^ **(Laís: Artigo é dispensável junto com a pontuação e os espaços? Nem no meio do seu cu isso, de fato, pode ser possível...)**

- vamos volatr **(Laís: Volapuque de esquina? Você mal sabe falar português e quer partir para o volapuque? Puta merda, eu vou me jogar de uma torre e já volto!) **pesoal- **(Laís: É isso aí 'pesoal', minha galerinha minimamente paciente, assim como eu! "Dá um tiro pro alto".)** diz kakashi e começam andando ate a saída

kakashi e naruto começam saltando de arvore em arvore **(Laís: Como... Ah, oks. Não irei repetir a mesma frase de novo...)**

- acha que Orochimaro se vai vingar?- **(Laís: 'Orochimaro' eu não sei, mas que o Orochimaru está com raiva de ser trocado por um dos irmãos dele, ah ele tá!) **pergunta Sakura ainda em terra **(Laís: Por que? Eles vão para o espaço? \o/) **a Sasuke

- bem- disse Sasuke pegando Sakura ao colo - Acho que e uma excelente desculpa para ficar sempre a seu lado e a proteger diz sorrindo ^^ **(Laís: Compreensão de alguma boga? Não! Merda alguma!)**

- oh.. eu te amo **(Laís: Oh...)**

- e eu também te amo. **(Laís: Blergh! E agora, vamos pro beijinho de sapo novamente...)**

E assim foram felizes de volta para Konoha **(Laís: LOL... Sem beijinho de clichê porcaria? Oks, por mim...)**

FIM **(Laís: É, finalmente! E eu tenho que explodir o fantasma do WTC! Filha duma puta, tome muito, mais muito no meio do teu intestino delgado! Eu não mereço isso!)**

**

* * *

**

**(Laís: Sinceramente, achei isso tão aberração mutante que poderia mandar até para a Record! Olha, sério, sem paciência, mas prometo não descontar nas respostas. Seja como for, o tirou do ar a ripagem, mas colocamos de volta. Quem mandou um review, desculpem-nos, mas eles foram perdidos, infelizmente. Só pegamos o da Amanda porque ela nos mandou novamente. Sobre o resto, eu estou meio que com sono, então não vou conseguir lembrar de mais nada que eu deveria falar agora... Mandem PMs se quiserem, ou tiverem, algum tipo de sugestão.)**

_Seguidores da Mãe Munda: óóóóóó /o/ Vocês deixaram um review! E gostaram! Nossos muitos e sinceros obrigados, :3. Falando nisso, temos que dar uma olhada no resto de suas ripagens.[ Eu (Laís), particularmente, já li algumas e adorei. Preciso lembrar de deixar uns reviews naquelas que eu li (pra mim não me perder por lá, XD) e também de ler as outras, pois fiquei curiosa.] Enfim, cara nós não sabemos o que foi que deu naquele ser chamado Limin, mas saiba que já estamos providenciando uma bomba em formato de átomo para mandar para ela. De algum jeito ela tem que pagar pelo que fez aos nossos neurônios e aos nossos olhos. Sério, ou ela é surtada, ou ela é mais uma vítima da porcaria da inclusão digital sem cultura. Vai saber... (Sinceramente acho que ela deve ter subornado o professor da primeira série pra poder passar, mas oks porque isso nem vem ao caso.) Olha, falo para ti que, por algum motivo desconhecido, o tirou a ripagem do ar. Não sabemos como nem porque, mas, seja como for, colocamos de volta. O capítulo três já está aí, esperamos que gostem também. Beijão para vocês! _

_Dazzy Hudson: Hey, cara, se você descobrir o que significa rnrn, nos diga, sério. E, é bom ter uma fã de ripagens. Adoramos gente com esse tipo de humor. Enfim, sobre a autora, não sabemos sobre ela, mas esperamos que esteja em algum sanatório. Junto com a Limin-chan. E, esperamos também que o pau tenha sido suficiente. Se não foi, chama o Kisame que vai ser. E sobrar, sério. Anyway, beijos. Esperamos que goste desse capítulo também!_

_Kawaiiara: Olha, não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas leia a resposta dos Seguidores para mais informações. Ainda sim, ficamos felizes com a sua review e com seu elogio. Esperamos que tenha gostado desse terceiro capítulo. Um abraço e um beijo na sua alma. XD_

_Amanda OC's Writer: Amanda, já que você fez o favor de mandar seu review novamente, responderemos ele agora (dããããã pra gente). E o segundo também. Primeiro: Enfim, que bom que gostou. Acho que estamos começando a respeitar mais os pseudoautores de trash. Oks, mentira. Mas podemos fingir, não? Ah é. Não. Seja como for, continuamos, como sempre. Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo, por mais que tenha sido meio que solitário. Sacomé, não é? – Segundo: Mande quantos reviews quiser. Estamos sempre aptos a ler quaisquer reviews, :3. Ah, e postamos ainda sim, não? Esperamos que não tenha demorado muito. E não é? Emisse pura, XD. Ah, poste quando quiser. A gente lê, é só nos avisar, oks? Enfim, parando com a demasiada falação... Beijão enorme para ti._

**(Laís: Acabou! \o/ Se mandar quaisquer reviews anônimos e quiser uma resposta, deixe algum e-mail, oks? Por fora, mando-lhes um grande beijo. Principalmente para aqueles que acompanharam até agora. Inté a provável próxima ripagem!)**


End file.
